Weiss Meet Gundam
by refuses-medication
Summary: Omi meets an online friend. But things get complicated with their secret lives. Crossover with Gundam Wing. Hiatus possibly lifted.


Well, here's the redone version. I hope it's better than what I first posted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Gundam Wing.

Chapter1: Buddies

Omi walked into his bedroom, toothbrush shoved carelessly into his mouth, drying his hair with one of Youji's bright pink towels. He walked quietly over to his computer and started to log off, but was stopped when someone started a conversation with him.

**Shinigami02:** You still awake?

He sat down and rested his hands on the new keyboard that Ken had gotten him for Christmas two months ago.

**Bombaykitten:** Yes, but I was about to log off.

He waited a few seconds before a reply was returned.

**Shinigami02:** Sorry, I was just wondering if I could take you up on that offer of meeting now that I'm not as busy.

Omi blinked a few time before replying. His friend had either turned him down because of being too busy or because of the 'danger' involved. Omi never bothered in finding out why, and the explanation was never offered.

Omi thought it slightly strange that 'Shini' decided to change his mind after all this time, but he shrugged it off for later. Yet, something still nagged at the back of his mind such as whether or not it was a good idea to meet this person or not. It wasn't like he couldn't defend himself if the person didn't have good intentions, it was more of whether or not it was a good idea to get that person involved.

'Aya won't be too happy,' Omi mused. 'But if we were to not stay here at the shop then it shouldn't be a problem.' He nodded in new confidence.

**Bombaykitten:** Sure, when and where?

A pause as the reply was being typed.

**Shinigami02:** You said you lived in Tokyo right? I'm now staying at an apartment complex in the south part. I was thinking maybe you had an idea.

Omi blinked.

**Bombaykitten:** I live in the southern part as well! There's a flower shop called 'Kitten in the House' on 3rd Street. I'll be there at noon. How does that sound?

**Shinigami02:** Sure. You can give me the grand tour.

**Bombaykitten:** How will I know you when I see you?

**Shinigami02**: Just look for a braid and a priest outfit.

Omi said goodbye and signed off. Throwing the towel in the basket and returning his toothbrush to the bathroom, he climbed into bed.

Omi awoke to the bright sun in his face making him squint to keep it from blinding him fully. He yawned as he stretched out like a cat before climbing out of bed, slightly off balance from not being fully awake yet. He glanced at the clock, cursed softly under his breath, and quickly pulled clothes out of his closet.

He was rushing into the kitchen, still pulling the dark blue shirt over his head, fighting with the sleeves. Youji watched him in amusement from his spot at the table, coffee cup in one hand and newspaper in the other.

"What's the hurry squirt? Late for a date?" Youji smirked at Omi's attempt at a glare.

"Where's Aya?" Omi asked, finally slipping into the shirt. Youji pointed to upstairs, signalling that he was in his room. Omi nodded and rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time. He knocked on the door before entering.

Aya was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Omi stood in the doorway and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. Aya looked up from his reading to look at Omi.

"Hi," Omi started, still unsure on how to approach the situation. "There's an online friend that wants to meet me and I was wondering if it would be okay if I took today off so that I could show him around town?" He waited nervously for an answer. Knowing Aya, he might not say 'yes'.

It was quiet for a while, to the point Omi thought that Aya was just going to stare at him, before Aya replied.

"You know enough of what you can and can't tell. It's your decision. You can make up for lost work when you're done." Omi didn't know if that was a good answer, but it was an approval so he was happy. He left the room and glanced at the clock again.

Omi cursed and charged down the stairs in slight panic. He was late!

Duo Maxwell walked casually through the southern part of Tokyo, whistling a song he'd heard on the radio that morning. He had a dark green backpack slung over his shoulder containing reports that he was supposed to be filling out for the Preventer's Office. In his right hand was a manila file with his transfer information inside that he'd been too lazy to shove into the backpack.

He paused in both step and tune and turned to look up at a sign on his left. It read:

Kitten in the House

Duo grinned in his good fortune, having guessed the direction of where the shop had been located by the quick glances out the car window on the way into town. Readjusting the straps on his backpack, he entered the quiet flower shop. The smell of flowers filled his senses and he instantly went to look at the roses. For a long time now, these type of flowers had interested him.

"May I help you?" a voice from behind him asked. He turned to face said person. He was a bit taller than Duo and had brown hair and brown eyes to match. Around his waist was an apron indicating that he worked at the shop.

Duo shook his head. "Nah, I'm just waiting on someone." The stranger seemed to accept this and continued on with his own duties, picking up a pot of flowers and examining them carefully, leaving Duo to watch for the person in which he was waiting.

The stairs at the back of the shop thundered as someone came down them. Duo and the stranger both looked at the stairs as a teenager ran, or stumbled, down the steps.

"What's the rush?" the brown haired florist asked in a mix of amusement and confusion. The heavily breathing teen straightened and took gulps of air before answering him.

"I'm going out," the teen replied. "And I'm late." It was then that the teenager noticed Duo standing next to the roses. It took a moment for the braid and the priest outfit to register, but it did none the less. The teen bowed in Duo's direction. "You must be Shinigami. Sorry I'm late." Duo raised his eyebrows toward the sky.

"Duo's fine," Duo replied.

The teen nodded. "My name is Omi."

The stranger from earlier cleared his throat. "What's going on?" The tone of voice was mostly cursious, but Duo picked up on the hidden sterness behind the seemingly harmless question and bit back his own sarcastic explanation. He wanted to see what Omi's explanation was instead.

"He's a friend of mine, Ken," Omi replied. Duo could see a whole other conversation beneath the verbal one, but couldn't understand what was being said. "I already cleared it with Aya." Omi finished. That caused Ken to back off slightly, but the protectiveness was still there. Ken eyed Duo warily and Duo smiled in return.


End file.
